We propose to continue our University of Maryland Aging Diversity And Professional Training (UM ADAPT) Program for years 06?10 to provide under-represented/disadvantaged undergraduates with 2 yrs of research, ethics, and career development training. Our long-term goal is to increase diversity in individuals who choose careers in aging-related biomedical/behavioral research. Our specific aims are to: provide quality mentoring, increase knowledge of landmark aging research, enhance research skills and experience necessary to be competitive graduate school applicants, enhance awareness of the process, practice, and ethics of scientific research, and prepare Trainees for graduate school and a research career. The program includes 2 yrs of an academic yr and a concentrated summer experience, with distinct activities each yr. Applicants are recruited across the UM campus via numerous avenues. An Admissions Committee selects Trainees and matches them with Mentors. Trainees are provided with housing and remunerated during the Summer Concentrated Research Experience. Trainees primarily focus on research closely integrated with that of their Mentor, who is selected from 32 School of Public Health faculty with research in disciplines highly relevant to aging. The mix of Mentor expertise ranges from laboratory-based bench research to applied community-based and community participatory research to health policy. In addition to research experience, Trainees and the Director meet regularly to discuss research-related issues, set research goals, interact with various professionals for exchanges about graduate school issues, and discuss classic research articles relevant to aging. During the summers, weekly sessions on either Ethics- (1st Yr Trainees) or Research-Related (2nd Yr Trainees) Training are included. A 2nd Yr/1st Yr Peer Mentoring Program is also utilized. Trainees present their research orally and as posters at the end of each academic year and the end of the summer session. Scientific, social, and cultural activities in the Washington, DC area are included. Extensive program evaluation assesses how well the program achieves pre-determined Benchmarks. Internal and External Advisory Boards meet to review outcome data and make recommendations to improve and maintain program quality. In our first 4 yrs our Trainees have been highly diverse: of the 34 UM ADAPT Trainees, 20 have been women and 14 men, 20 have been African Americans, 1 Hispanic/Latino, 5 Caucasians, and 8 Asians, with all of the Caucasian and Asian Americans being disadvantaged individuals. Furthermore, they have come from a wide range of science-based majors. Half of Trainees who have graduated are currently enrolled in graduate school, with all of them enrolled in aging-related programs; those not yet in graduate school plan to submit their applications in the near future. Thus, we have been successful in achieving or exceeding the majority of our Benchmarks and Objectives for this program. Therefore, we strongly believe we will be able to continue to offer a unique and very beneficial 2 yr-long research training and career development program to another 5 yrs of UM ADAPT Trainees.